Trip
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: ok ok, i decided, its all one shot song fics so i dont have to keep on making new stories, but trip still there, il use it maybe 5 times, but other songs there too.....A&S sometimes maybe there will be a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Trip**

**A/N: Yet again, another songfics! I just help myself P!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Evangelion isn't mine, if it was though, there would be more episodes showing what happens after, Shinji and Asuka start growing their relationship, and maybe won't have an end for a long time….And if it did, they all die! Just kidding….**

**Song also isn't mine….**

Shinji awoke to see that the city was in ruins, and the sea had turned to some strange fluid. He turned to the side of him and there lay Asuka. Once he saw her, he got enraged and quickly came over to her and strangled her.

_Some say love is just for sinners_

_I believe it is not true_

With the little strength she had, she rose her hand and brushed it against his face.

_Cause when I was finished sinning love came down and gave me you_

_Told me how to get there_

He quickly stopped and sat next to her. She managed to say, "Disgusting…."

"Asuka…Are you ok?"

"What does it look like Baka?"

"Gomen nasai…"

"Help me up will you?"

He pulled her up carefully, and she sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Shinji blushed at this and turned to Asuka.

She gave him a look, "What?"

"N-nothing…By the way, what will we do now?"

"We look for survivors, but I need you to help me out ok?"

He nodded and stood up and placed her on his back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he turned red and started to walk.

"What if we're the only ones here?"

"We'll just have to make it through our life…"

"Together?"

"Yeah."

_I ran through the garden_

_But I tripped on the gate_

_But I tripped on the gate_

He turned red at the thought of it only being him and Asuka. Hopefully she wouldn't yell at him. But he also wondered why she wasn't yelling at him now, or saying something about it like she usually does.

"Asuka, you seem different."

"Really? I don't think so."

"You're not yelling at me."

"I don't want to be alone…"

He blushed again, "I don't want to be alone either…"

He noticed that she had fallen asleep, and continued to walk thinking about what was happening.

'Asuka, and I alone, together, spending our lives, together…'

He came across the city again, to see that there were still people alive, most slightly injured and some as if nothing happened at all. He's sighed, 'I guess it won't happen.'

He quickly ran to their place to see if Misato was alright.

Inside his eyes met hers and she shouted for joy and ran to hug him.

"Shh…Asuka's asleep."

"I see, you better put her in your room and go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

He went to her room and placed her on her futon as quietly as he could. Just before he left, he heard a slight sound come from her, "Baka-kun."

-5 Days Later-

The past five days everything went back to normal, Nerv though retired and Misato got a job somewhere else. Shinji and Asuka, still had their normal days at school.

"Where's lunch Baka?"

"I couldn't make it, I was too tired."

"Listening to that SDAT again?"

"Yeah, so next time make your own lunch."

"Whoa did Shinji just talk back to Asuka?" whispered Touji to Kensuke.

"I think so…"

"Hmph, whatever."

He turned around with a satisfied/scared look.

"She might kill me later for this."

"I know Shin-man, you've changed around her recently. When did you become closer, and less afraid of her."

'When I saw her true side…' he thought and just left the other two.

'If only she were like that again, she's so beautiful, but such a delicate thing…'

He soon bumped into her again. For a second she looked like when they saw each other at the beach, but it changed back.

"Watch out where you're going."

He sighed as she walked away, 'But somehow, I think I like her this way.'

As he walked away he blushed thinking that he might start liking her.

_What are you doing to me?_

_I'm so into you_

_And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you_

After school Touji and Kensuke went to the arcade, Shinji didn't want to go, he just wanted to go home.

"Hey Baka!" a voice from behind said.

"Oh," he turned around to see her smiling, "Hi Asuka."

He continued to walk turning away from her. He turned red instantly when he felt her touch his shoulder.

"What's wrong Shinji?" she looked at him concerned, face turning soft.

"N-nothing Asuka, what do you want?"

"You seemed lonely since the other two stooges are going to the arcade."

"Where's Hikari?"

"She followed Suzahara there, she really likes him you know."

"Yeah I can tell, Touji too."

"But they're like complete opposites!" Asuka said laughing.

"Yeah, Hikari's class rep."

"And Touji is a stubborn jock."

"It's weird how opposites attract."

"But you know, they could have a lot in common."

"You're right." They continued to walk home.

Shinji glanced over to Asuka a couple of times, he turned a bit pink whenever she saw. But she just smiled.

"You really do seem different Asuka," he blurted out killing the silence.

"Letting go of the past and finding a new hopeful future can do a lot you know."

"I guess."

"But I'll still call you a Baka."

"Why?"

"Because you'll always be my Baka no Shinji-kun." She grabbed a hold of his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

_Like a tonne of bricks you hit me_

_And woke me from this dream_

_No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands_

_I could never get'em clean_

_I could never get'em clean_

She smiled at him, a sweet smile, and she turned her head, "Race you!" she yelled sprinting.

Shinji was stunned, he placed his hand on his cheek, 'It feels so warm…'

He looked to his side to see a pole, he saw his reflection, he was all red.

"I hope she didn't see that."

From afar Asuka stopped, "Hurry up Shinji!"

He looked up to see her at the end of the road, "Coming!"

_What are you doing to me?_

_I'm so into you_

_And the hardest part is knowing that I'll never follow through_

_You're slowly killing me_

_and I wish it wasn't true_

_Cuz I'm so into you_

When they arrived home, Asuka ran around declaring her win.

"She seems way happier than before the third impact," Misato said looking at Asuka weirdly.

"I know," Shinji said giving Misato her beer.

Asuka finally stopped and faced them, "I'm tired," she yawned, "I'm going to bed," by Misato-san, bye Baka-kun."

Shinji's face again turned red, he turned to a giggling Misato.

"That is so cute Shinji! When did you get together?"

"Together! T-that's not what it is!"

Asuka was going to get something, but then she heard this and ran back crying.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled guilt started to run through him.

"Asuka…" he looked into the direction she ran to, then he ran towards her room.

"To be confused and in love again," MNisato mumbled after finishing her beer.

Shinji slid the door open, "Asuka?"

"Go away Baka!"

"But Asuka."

"Go away!"

He watched her cry, he couldn't stand it anymore, to see her in such pain. He sat by her side and wrapped his arms around her.

_Can you hear me?_

_cuz I can't change what I'll always be_

"Asuka, don't cry…"

"You hate me don't you!"

"I don't hate you."

She stopped and sniffed. She turned to him, eyes all red and wet. He took his hand and wiped her tears.

"I don't want to be alone…"

"You're not alone…"

"Shinji, do you think I'm selfish? Do you think I', rude and mean?"

He looked at her in the eyes, "NO, you could be sometimes, but I know why. But don't worry, it's all over, like you said before forget the past."

"You're right," she closed her eyes and embraced him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You worry me so much Asuka," he said stroking her hair.

"Why is that?

"You changed suddenly, I thought something might've been wrong, maybe you were hiding something. I thought, maybe you were just trying to reject my friendship, maybe you hated me. You confused me, and I thought, you didn't like me back. But when you kissed me on the cheek, I became even more confused. I tried my best thinking, 'she's just fooling around', but it was just too hard. Because I'm so into you."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"But now I understand completely, and I don't want you to change, because, I'd say, I've loved you for a long time."

She smiled and happy tears fell, their faces grew closer and closer until impact. He kissed her with all his might, putting all the love he could into it, and she did the same. They kissed for a few minutes then parted for breath. When Shinji was to leave, Asuka wanted him to stay. So they peacefully slept in each others' arms.

**A/N: Oh god, I love this song, I have so many ideas for this song so wait for more chapters using this song and mix it up with a lot of Asuka and Shinji fluffiness.**


	2. Forever

**Forever**

It's been five days since Shinji and Asuka recently broke up. He still wept at night, and moped all day. Touji and Kensuke did their best to cheer him up, but it was just too hard. Shinji spent the rest of his days, looking at pictures of him and Asuka.

One day, he left to eat lunch alone on the roof top. But when he heard foot steps, he turned around to see Asuka.

"Hi," she said softly holding her lunch.

Shinji just lightly waved, and turned to face the city.

She walked over to him, and sat next to him. He turned to see her smiling, but he continued to frown and looked back onto the city. Her smile turned into a frown, "Shjinji? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry, it just couldn't work out. I'm sorry I broke your heart," she said apologizing, hoping to get a positive response.

He weakly smiled, "Of course I'm fine," he grabbed her hand, "Just as long as your happy," he wiped a tear, "And if my crying makes you sad I'll stop. Because, no matter what, I'll still love you."

The three simple words struck her, a tear went down her face as he lovingly smiled at her. She couldn't believe it, even after all that, he still loved her.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever,_

"_I know you broke my heart. But you're everything to me. You're face brightens my day, everything about you makes me happy. I just can't stop thinking about you."_

_Asuka remained speechless, she looked into the horizon as she took in everything Shinji said. She still couldn't believe it._

You are the sun,  
You are my light,  
And you're the last thing on my mind,  
Before I go to sleep at night,  
You're always round,  
When I'm in need,  
When trouble's on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease,  


"When we were together, nothing made me sad. I knew it would last forever, but I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But I know that you'll never forgive me, or, maybe there's something wrong with me, but I won't judge your judgment."

"Shinji…" she managed to say.

"Listen, these past weeks were the best weeks ever. Your love for me made me challenge anything, I'd even take on a million angels. I wanted to be with you forever…"

_  
There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you,  
_

Asuka smiled at him, and embraced him tightly.

"Don't let me go Asuka," he said shivering from tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You're so sweet Shinji-kun. I'm so sorry, I broke your heart, and you're the kindest boy I've ever met. I believe, that I still love you too."

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever,  
_

He stopped crying and embraced her tighter never wanting to let go. She placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her on her cheek.

"We can't let mistakes like that take away our love for each other," Shinji said.

Asuka nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we'll always have our arguments, our disagreements, but I'll never let that stop me from loving you."

"Even if we broke up again, I'll never stop loving you."

"Shinji-kuyn…"

"Cause I'll be loving you forever."

_  
We've had our fun,  
We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that road,  
We'd learn to give and take,  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed,  
Cause you make loving you, so easy for me,_

There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you,  


"No other girl can make me feel this way. No other girl can make me love them the way i love you."

She still held him in her embrace, and listened to his words, speechless, having nothing as equal to say back.

"Shinji-kun, I have nothing as beautiful as what you just said to say. Just that, I'll also love you too forever."

They released each other from the embrace, and stared into each others eyes.

_  
I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever,  
_

"You promise, you'll never leave me?" Asuka asked breaking the short silence between them.

Shinji nodded, "Of course not, why would I ever leave you. But everyday I hope you won't ever leave me, even when we were apart, because nothing will make you leave my heart."__

And girl I pray you leave me, never,

She cried again, and face flushed and red. She thought, 'Yeah, he says this, and i say that, but, the world isn't perfect.'

"But Shinji, One day, you'll stop loving me, and me too, and we'll just live our lives seperate."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, this isnt a perfect world, and in this world, people make mistakes. And i know we promised to never let that seperate us, but..." she looked down.

He took her hand and lifted her head and gave her a serious look, "I know, but I promise no matter what, and I mean it. I'm not going to let anything seperate me from you. I know we aren't perfect, but we can make the effort to make it close."

She nodded her head and weakly smiled, "I hope so."

"Don't hope so, know so. Because I will love you forever and ever. No matter what."

_  
Cause this is the world, where lovers often go astray,  
But if we love each other, we won't go that way,  
So put your doubts aside,  
Do what it takes to make it right,  
I love you, forever, no-one can tear us apart,  
_

They embraced again, then they stood up and Shinji wrapped his arms around her as they looked onto the horizon. Again he whispered into her ear, "I'll love you forever."

_  
I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,  
And I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (you took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,  
I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever_

**A/N: There you go… please review, and check out my story Alternate Universe.**


	3. Flying without wings

**"Flying Without Wings"**

**Disclaimer: Song not mine, no other song will be mine either, although I'm writing one…**

It was a nice day, and Shinji decided to take a walk outside. He passed by the mall and other places sighing at how things were. 'Man, these angels sure can get on my nerves. But it's better than before, my father actually notices me, praises me for something, and I have good friends. But, sometimes, I feel something missing…'

He continued to walk and stopped at a park and sat down on a hill side.

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
_

He smelled the fresh air and smiled at the beautiful sight of the city. Then he stood up and stretched. He looked around him, and he saw nothing. He picked up a flower and smelled it too.

"Oh if only I had more time to do this. It's such a perfect day. No angels, and no problems," he turned around to find Asuka there.

"Oh hey," he said blushing, she must have heard him he thought.

"You're right for once Baka. It is a perfect day eh?" she sat down on the near by bench and he sat next to her.

"So what have you been doing Asuka?" he asked breaking the short silence between tem.

"Nothing really, just came back from the mall with Hikari. I spotted you, and followed you here."

He nodded and looked out into the horizon with her. After a while, he turned to look at Asuka, she was still looking st the city. He thought to himself, 'Wow, Asuka looks so beautiful in the sunlight, I wonder why I've never seen it before,' he then found himself smiling and looking at her instead.

When she noticed this she turned her head around quikly, both of them turning a deep red.

"Gomen nasai Asuka!" he quickly apologized.

She turned pink and simply smiled, "It's ok, it's nice for you to notice my beauty!"

He just sighed in relief not getting pummeled.

"Hey Asuka," he said, "Do you like it here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's nice here, and I live to kick those angels' asses!" she smiled a wide one and put a fist into the air, "Yeah, its awesome. How bout you Baka?"

"I like it here, its nice to be praised by father, and Touji and Kensuke are pretty good friends."

"Those stooges? Heh, I never thought they were your kind of people, well you do have something in common."

"What is that?'

"You're all bakas!" she laughed, and he sighed, "Anything else?" she added.

"No, not really, except, I always felt like something missing, ever since that time we destroyed the angel in synch."

"Really? That was fun though!"

"It was hard cooperating with you though," Shinji said putting his hand on his head hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

"You think it's hard for you? Well whatever, that was fun kicking that angel's ass!"

"Together, we did it!"

"Yeah," she thought for a moment, "Together? Is that the part you enjoyed?"

His face turned red, "Well, it was fun getting to be around you more often."

She too turned red, "I guess, you are pretty nice and sweet when you're not apologizing all the time."

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
_  
There grew a silence between them, they both felt uneasy.

Shinji was the first to speak, well more of a mumble, "It felt wonderful being around you Asuka, even though we didn't get along. Simply your presence made me feel good."

She turned a deeper shade of red as he uneasily said that.

"It's good for me to get that out you know, I feel much better."

"Really? I guess so. You know, I kinda feel the same way you do, it feels like floating on air. Your presence makes me feel so warm."

They both turned a deeper red, but then they turned their normal colors, but Shinji turned a bit pink, "I think I really like you."

_Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
_

She grabbed his hand, "You know what Shinji, I do too."

He smiled and grabbed her other hand. They then looked into each others eyes and hugged. They embraced each others warmth, and held on to each other.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
_

"I like this feeling," he said taking his hand and stroking her hair, "It's good to be in love."

The word 'love' hit Asuka, she never knew he felt that deeply for her. She sunk her head into his chest and sighed. He continued to stroke her hair, "I truly do love you Asuka, and it's the greatest feeling ever. It can take away all my blues, it can even make me forget about those damn angels."

She rose her head up and their eyes met again, "Me too Shinji-kun, I never thought a feeling like this existed, to be in your arms, to have you stroke my hair, to be in love with you."

_So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

They let go of each other and walked hand in hand home. It was finally night and they arrived home for a quick dinner. Just before Asuka went to sleep, she asked Shinji if she could sleep with him. Of course his first reaction was a deep blush, Asuka just rolled her eyes and pulled him into his room.

As they lay in his bed, she cuddled up right next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled a loving smile as they stared into each others eyes again. Lost in the moment, Asuka approached his face, closer and closer, inch by inch she approached him. In a few seconds their lips met. They shared a deep passionate kiss with a bit of tongue in it.

They parted after a couple of minutes and took in a deep breathe.

"I always thought the first kiss was they best," Asuka said, "And they are, nothing could replace that moment."

_  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place_

The next morning, they woke to find them selves inside each others' arms.

"Nothing can ever ruin this moment, the look on your beautiful face this morning, I wish to see it every morning."

"You will," she smiled and kissed him, "I always want to wake up in your arms."

They lay there alone in each others arms, snuggling and kissing.

"I love you Asuka."

_  
It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings_

She smiled, "I love you too."

And together they kissed again, close to their first and parted.

Shinji pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear, "I love you, and always will. The joy you brought to me will never fade, and I never want to lose it. Because you're where my real life will begin, and you'll be there when it ends, the joy you've brought to me, is like flying without wings."

_And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings  
_


	4. All You Wanted

All You Wanted

A/N: Oh and this is about Shinji noticing how much Asuka was in pain sometimes, all she wanted was someone who cares, but will she open herself to him?

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, or Evangelion…

Asuka watched as Misato told Shinji how well of a score he got, even better than hers. Even though it hurt her pride, something stopped her from being angry, she smiled and was happy for Shinji

Inside her locker, a part of her made her angry, "I must do better next time," she said.

"It's ok Asuka, you do not have to always succeed over Ikari."

With that she left. Asuka just looked at the door, then slammed her fist into the locker, "Damn that wondergirl, damn that Shinji."

As she walked home, Shinji caught up with her and they talked for a while. After talking for a while, Shinji noticed that Asuka was feeling a bit down, "What's wrong Asuka?"

She placed a fake smile, "Nothing Baka, just leave me alone," and she ran off ahead.

Shinji frowned a bit, "Asuka…" he whispered into the passing breeze.

When she arrived home she sat down in the kitchen. She placed her head down, 'I won't let that Baka win. But, it's nice to see that spineless wimp smile once in a while. Sometimes I envy his quietness, he can always absorb everything around him, he may seem like a spineless wimp, but on the battle field, he can surely kick some serious ass.'

Her thoughts were paused at the sound of the door opening. She raised her head at the sound of Shinji's quiet voice, "Hello?"

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
_

He entered the room, apparently it had rained after she reached home, the baka was wet.

She stared at him, when he noticed this he blushed, "Don't look at me like that. Sorry if I'm wet. I'll go change."

She stared as he left the room. She sighed and slumped into the chair, "Baka Shinji," she sighed again, 'Although he did look pretty cute,' she blushed at her thought and quickly sat up when she heard Shinji again.

He was wearing a loose short sleeved t shirt. He smiled at her and told her that Misato was to be late.

"Ok then Baka, I guess we should go to bed," she stood up and walked up to him. He nodded and they walked towards their rooms, but something made her trip and she fell on top of Shinji.

They both turned red as their faces were just inches away from each other. Her body was on his and they lay down looking into each others eyes.

Shinji quickly got up, "Gomen nasai!" and he rushed to his room.

Asuka sat there as he rushed away, 'Baka, I was enjoying your warmth for a moment there…' she blushed again at her thought.

_  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away  
_

Later that night she woke up to her nightmares again, "Stupid nightmares," she said panting over it, "They're so freaking scary…"

She got out of her room and went out to the balcony. She sat and looked up at the stars and reflected on her dream.

"Mother…Why'd you do that? Am I, am I a bad girl…" flashbacks ran through her head. She saw her yelling at Shinji a lot and yelling at others too. She quietly wept as she saw them. A vision happened, she saw them all of them turning to her and glaring.

"You ungrateful bitch," Misato started.

Misato then pointed at a sad Shinji, "He wanted to help the world, and even you, but you shoved it, you yelled and abused him, and everyone else to. You should go die in a hole!"

The vision disappeared as she felt something warm touch her shoulder.

"Asuka? Why are you crying?" Shinji said sitting next to her.

"N-nothing," she turned her head, but immediately turned red when she felt Shinji touch her face.

"You face feels so cold and wet from your tears, please tell me whats wrong?"

_  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
_

She turned to him, and she hugged him tightly, "Shinji-kun, please don't ever leave me!"

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
_

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything! I've been such and ungrateful bitch!" she wept into his chest, he rubbed her back.

"No Asuka, you're not. I know that you're insecure like me, but you just hide it in a different way."

She sniffed, "Then I'll change, I'll be really nice, and I won't call you a baka anymore…"

"But Asuka," he held her tighter, "Don't change the way you are, because, that person that you were, was the one I fell in love with."

She stopped crying and looked him in the eyes, "Shinji-kun…"

"Shh….Rest, your getting cold, stay inside my embrace, I'll keep you warm…"

She snuggled with him as they looked up at the stars.

"Shinji, I love you too…" she blushed and he turned to her with loving eyes and smile.

"I care about you Asuka, I love you a lot, please be happy, don't bring yourself down. You're a really nice person you know…"

_  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  


They're faces approached each other. And their lips met and they kissed with all the love they had. After she stayed in his embrace and they watched the stars heating each other with their warmth. And as the wind quietly blew, he whispered again, "I love you."__

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

_A/n: Ok there ya go…pls vote on my alternate universe so I can continue with my story…_


End file.
